From Reaper To Razgriz
by AWACS Ghost Eye
Summary: Follow former ISAF Ace of Aces as he gets caught up in the events of the Circum-Pacific War. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

So I've had this one in my head for awhile ever since I botched the last ace combat fanfiction I wrote. This one will be an Ace Combat 5 fanfiction and Blaze will be the former Mobius 1 who left ISAF shortly after Operation Katina. However I think in this one I will use Operation Katina as the prologue chapter and write it out rather than writing an overview like I have seen in some fanfictions.

Weapon layout will be standard ace combat type as in having refillable weapons but only having a certain amount. I will be using the Hard Difficulty weapons settings which has the smallest number of weapons out of all the difficulties. One missile will be needed to down enemy planes and character planes as well. Guns will take a few bursts to destroy an aircraft/ground unit unless it's the gun from an A-10. Super weapons will take significantly more armaments to destroy (i.e. Arkbird, Scinfaxi, Hrimfaxi, SOLG, etc)

Now onto the plane types. They will eventually all fly F-22s except for Blaze since I want him to fly the X-02 while under the Razgriz Air Command banner. Until then they will use various airframe until a certain point in the campaign at which point they will switch to the next set of planes. They will also fly the F-14s they are portrayed to fly from the cover and canon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for copies of the game and any OCs I throw in

September 26th 2006.

A low roar echoed over the Usean mountain range as just above the mountain tops streaked a light blue F-22 Raptor, The ISAF's premier air superiority fighter. This particular fighter however was well known. Cruising at Mach 1.3 the number on the nose of the aircraft read 118. This plane belonged to ISAF's ace of aces, Mobius 1.

The leader of ISAF'S top fighter squadron started low in the ronanks flying the outdated F-4E Phantom II carrier fighter. His first mission in the Second Usean Continental War was the intercept a squadron of Tu-95 Bear bombers and their escorts that were flying you destroy one of the last Air Bases the ISAF had protecting the GHQ at North Point which was the last ground the ISAF had against the Erusians.

He successfully shot down all of the bombers and a few of the escorts with the help of a fighter squadron from Allenfort Air Base and the AWACS controller that would stick with him throughout the entire war, Sky Eye. From that mission on, Mobius 1 became renown for his skill in the air and his accomplishments from destroying the "Invincible" Aegir Fleet, to destroying the Erusian super weapons : Stonehenge and Megalith. His closest rival in the air was the leader of Erusia's most infamous fighter squadron, Yellow Squadron. Their leader was Yellow 13.

They were infamous for the loss of many ISAF pilots and soldiers as well as being protectors of the Stonehenge Turret Network. Until the day of the second Stonehenge raid, Yellow 13 prided himself for never losing a single wingman. Then the day of the Stonehenge raid came and the first Yellow was shot down. That Yellow was Yellow 4 who was Yellow 13's wingman and rumored to be his lover.

In the final battle of the war during the Siege of Farbanti Mobius 1 engaged all 5 of Yellow Squadron's Aces including Yellow 13 and shot down each one by himself.

Yellow Squadron would be completely wiped out the following week when in a last ditch attempt to fight back, the remaining Erusian Officers ordered the remains of yellow Squadrons 15 reserve pilots to protect the Megalith installation. In a massive dogfight between the leftovers of the once infamous squadron and the now reformed Mobius Squadron, all Yellow Squadron planes were shot down.

The sound of the radio beeping brought the ISAF's top ace out of his trip down memory lane.

"Sky Eye here. You still with us Matt?" The controller asked jokingly

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here" replied the pilot. Mobius One's real name was Matthew Howard. He was 22 years old and the youngest ace in ISAF history. He held the rank of Colonel and also held the title of youngest full bird as well.

"You will reach the target area in 5 minutes. You are cleared to engage FEAF forces upon acquisition. Wrap this up so we can get back home." Sky Eye commented.

The AWACS controller had been with the ISAF Ace through every operation he had participated in. The two struck a bond through that time becoming friends and could always be seen or heard joking with each other and hanging out.

The ISAF Ace smirked as targets popped up on his radar and he began his assault on the Free Erusia Air Force planes. He flipped the switch on his weapon selector and chose his AIM-120C AMRAAM medium range radar guided missiles. He soon. Got a lock on to 4 aircraft beyond visual range.

"Mobius One, Fox 3" he announced as 4 dull thuds came from his ventral weapons bay as the four missiles dropped from their clamps before their rocket motors came to life propelling the missiles past Mach 4.

Five seconds later the enemy planes winked out from the radar screens as frantic radio calls from the enemy came over the Raptors radio. The remaining aircraft turned to engage the Ace which erupted into a large dogfight though the enemy planes were sorely outclassed by the much more advanced Raptor.

One by one each enemy plane was shot down, their remains spinning to the earth below trailing firey smoke. Various parachutes could be seen floating down to the ground belonging to the Erusian pilots lucky enough to bail out.

The victorious Raptor climbed to 10,000 feet scanning his radar for any more threats. Upon not seeing any he called out to Sky Eye.

"Sky Eye, can you confirm all hostile aircraft down?" The Ace asked his AWACS controller.

Sky Eye checked his screens and upon finding no other targets replied, "Mobius One, picture clear. RTB."

The Raptor banked climbing to fly alongside the E-3 Sentry that had flown in with him. The two planes then headed for base after completing one of the sorties during Operation Katina.

Operation Katina was an operation planned out by the leaders in ISAF upon learning about a group of Erusian Officers who, during the months after the end of the war, had stockpiled weapons and troops in a last ditch effort to take back the Usean continent.

The ISAF leaders ran through all the options to successfully plan out the operation and knew that the best chance of success was to utilize the ISAF'S top ace, Mobius One. His skill rivaled that of an entire fighter wing so they recruited him along with his AWACS controller Sky Eye to undergo the operation and end the threat from the new organization named Free Erusia.

September 26th marked the Operation's first sorties which was to eliminate a group of transport aircraft and their escorts that were carrying arms and vehicles to units within the extremist organization. Over the following weeks Mobius One and Sky Eye were deployed on other missions to further cripple or destroy the FEAFs ability to fund and manufacture weapons and equipment.

Two months later found Sky Eye and Mobius One deployed to the last base the FEAF had left.

"Alright Mobius One, this is the final base. Expect everything they have to be thrown at you. You are cleared to engage" Called the voice of the AWACS.

"Mobius One, Roger, engaging hostile contacts." The Ace replied before snapping his oxygen mask on over his face.

The Ace pulled the stick over as he descended towards the FEAF's final stronghold. Targets lit up on his radar

"Hmm a mixture of fighters, anti-air and a few ships including that Nimitz-class carrier"

He tagged the Carrier first and selected one of the GBU-31 JDAM guided bombs with the BLU-109 bunker busting configuration . He waited for the acquisition tone before releasing the bomb. He felt a gentle thud as the 2000 pound bomb dropped away towards the carriers flight deck.

The bomb tore through the flight deck and exploded inside the hangar where crews were loading racks with ammo. A chain reaction tore through the ship, cracking the super carrier in half engulfing it in flames and smoke.

Triple-A erupted shooting tracers and missiles at the ISAF Ace in a desperate attempt to shoot down the attacking aircraft. Mobius 1's eyes caught two Su-35 Flankers attempting to take off. He came around selecting his internal cannon and pressed the trigger, Shooting out streams of 20mm cannon fire at the planes. The bullets shredded through the engines and fuselage blowing up one and sending the second off the runway where it flipped and exploded sending wreckage across the airfield.

For the next 20 minutes the ISAF Ace took out all of the base defenders and flew over the destroyed command facility.

"Mobius One, inbound enemy aircraft bearing 276 at angels 5. Confirm 6 in the group. You are cleared to engage." Called Sky Eye.

"Mobius One, roger. Engaging" he pulled the stick back into an Immelmann turn towards the approaching squadron.

He frowned as the approaching 6 showed up very faint on the radar, 'Stealth?' he pondered as both sides entered weapons range. He flicked the selector for his AMRAAMs and pressed the trigger releasing 6 of the beyond visual range missiles at the approaching stealth fighters. He saw one explosion which trailed as a fireball towards the ocean 'one out of six. I must be slacking or these guys are good'. His missile warning blared as 5 missiles approached his plane . He released flares and chaff to confuse the missiles that streaked by his plane at high speed. He blinked upon seeing the enemy planes. 'X-02s? Thought they were just experimental.'

The two forces closed firing cannons at each other as they entered a large turning fight. One lucky burst shredded the canards off of a trailing Wyvern sending it tumbling out of control. Tracers lashed out at the Ace attempting to shoot him down.

The FEAF Aces surrounded the ISAF Ace hungry for blood but could not get a good shot. Matt waited patiently for one to mess up before he pounced on them. One struggled to keep up such high g turns for the length they were going and turned too wide. Mobius 1 made him pay for that mistake with a sidewinder that connected just aft of the cockpit, sending the plane plummeting to earth in two balls of fire.

One by one the Wyvern pilots got angrier at each loss which made the survivors more sloppy. Each plane was destroyed one by one before it was down to the two Top Aces. They approached each other head on at high speed firing their cannons until they ran out of ammo.

The Raptor shuddered slightly as cannon shells scarred across the leading edge of the wings. The Wyvern was not so fortunate as cannon shells were ingested into the Wyvern's intakes shredding the fans and sending shrapnel into the fuselage as fire and smoke exited out of the engines. Cannon shells also shredded the cockpit killing the pilot instantly.

With no pilot to control it, the Wyvern glided past the Raptor in a slow decent towards earth where it slammed into the super structure of the sunk carrier causing an explosion of fire, debris and mist.

The ISAF Ace sighed in relief exhausted before keying his mic, "Sky Eye this is Mobius One."

"Sky Eye here, go ahead Mobius One."

"All hostile aircraft destroyed. Returning to base." He reported.

"Roger that Mobius One. I confirm destruction of enemy reinforcements. You are cleared to RTB. You made it through alive again Mobius One."

The Ace chuckled. "You say that like you were expecting otherwise"

The Ace banked the Raptor towards the location of the AWACS plane and started the long journey back to Allenfort Air Force Base.

"Any plans now that this is over?" asked his buddy in the AWACS plane.

The Ace of Aces thought for a minute before responding, "I'll stay in the Air Force but for the immediate future, I need a vacation." He continued thinking before an idea came to mind, "I know, I'll see if I can't become an instructor. We need more well trained pilots to replace those we lost in the war" he continued remembering the friends he flew with and lost during the Continental War.

Sky Eye chuckled a bit before replying, "Those nuggets are probably going to be terrified, but I can't think of a better teacher for them. I'm sure the brass wouldn't mind getting a new batch of ace trained pilots."

The two planes continued flying into the sunrise on their journey home.

Holy crap I forgot how to write in my long time away lol. I'll get better in future chapters and I apologize if this one seemed rushed. I wanted to get Operation Katina done with first before beginning the transition to the Ace Combat 5 storyline.

Next chapter will just be a glossary of terms and acronyms for those not familiar with the ones used or just those that would like it.

See you guys in the next chapter. Will start working on the next chapter this weekend at the latest.

Read, rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Jeez it's been a year or more since my last update -dodges a spear- ... Okay I probably deserved that.

But I have hit a wall with my writing as a result of many new fanfiction ideas that have popped into my head as of late.

However as this is an Ace Combat fanfiction none of you care about the other ideas unless you follow me specifically.

So I will leave this to a poll that will be up for no more than 2 weeks as I want to crank out chapter 2 before the 4th of July.

Option A: Character becomes an instructor pilot prior to the events of Ace Combat 5 taking over the roll of Blaze in the story. If this is chosen then I can go into more detail in the chapter or story if this route.

Option B: Now I've seen Option A done in another fanfiction I have read in the past mixed with Mobius One becoming a nugget again (Which realistically I cannot see happening because he would have to hold back a lot as to not give his identity away in the beginning). To continue, Option B would have the character be seperate from Blaze, (which yes would mean Mobius One and Blaze would be seperate characters in the same fighter wing) But Mobius One would come into the story flying with Lt. Colonel Ford during the events of First Flight (Mission 4 in Ace Combat 5). I find myself leaning towards Option B more because I feel its a more original path than I have seen done in other fics.

Review or PM me with your vote and I will tally them up and get the new chapter written.

Now Due to Missions 2, 3, and 4 happening all within 24 hours of each other, those three missions will be condensed into one chapter.

This AN will be taken down and replaced with the real chapter 2 after it is written

Ghost Eye Out. 


End file.
